


(He Thinks You're) Pretty In Pink

by Beanie (SilenceIsGoldDuctapeIsSilver)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alot of stuff is pink, I'm honestly kind of trash at tags so yeah, James and Peter are kind of hopeless friends, Let's go for it, M/M, Pink is largely focused on, Pink is not demeaning of your masculinity don't worry., Pranks, Slight pining?, The Psychedelic Furs, They're an 80's band if you didn't know, Whoops forgot to mention, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGoldDuctapeIsSilver/pseuds/Beanie
Summary: Remus and Sirius are adorably, oblivously and mutually attracted. And naturally, James and Peter, being good friends, want to help them out. And so what if it Sirius' addiction to muggle music led them to believe charming robes pink was a good plan? At least they can say it's his fault now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i accidentally published this where it has like three sentences so just... bookmark it and ignore it until it grows up from a baby fic into a majestic, full grown fanfiction. or do whatever. i don't really care. 
> 
> xxoo Beanie

Hogwarts is an experience. 

The first couple of years flashed by with the Marauders pulling pranks, stressing about exams, going to Quidditch games, late night Hogsmeade trips, loud muggle music, and Sirius and Remus getting lost in each other's eyes. The latter had become such a problem that James and Peter came up with a name that would be used in years to come. The Pining.

Peter, despite what everyone may believe, is very observant. The first time he noticed something going on was in Year Two. It was Winter Break, and the three of them had decided to stay at Hogwarts to support Moony after the full moon, which fell a couple days before Christmas Eve. The moon was long and dangerous, and Remus came back with a large gash reaching from his left temple to his nose. Ms. Pomfrey tried everything she could, but it still healed in a raised, puffy line. The day after the full moon, Remus just sat on his bed with the curtains closed, and hexed them to turn your skin a different color if you touched them. 

Once the remaining Marauders had convened about Remus' state, James had a green hand and a purple elbow, Peter had a fuschia colored foot, and Sirius' entire body was covered in gold and scarlet swirls, due to him charging the bed, yelling for his Moony. They all sat on Sirius' bed and decided that the way that Moony was acting was, simply, Not Good. But the most they could do is sit and wait, when Moony acts this way. In the summer after Fifth year, when Peter was off in God-Knows-Where with his parents, dear Padfoot got himself hooked on the oddest thing. It started when he came out as Bisexual to his parents, and moved in with James. The first night, battered, shaking and refusing to acknowladge the warm love of the Potters, James had suggested they watch some muggle movies, to cheer them up, and so they could laugh at all of the stupid contraptions and odd habbits that came with growing up without magic.

**Author's Note:**

> well, whoops.  
> *nhrg*  
> the end.
> 
> xxoo Beanie


End file.
